DONCELLAS EN EL SANTUARIO
by Kristal de Iris
Summary: ¡¡CUIDADO SANTUARIO, QUE AQUI LLEGAN LAS DONCELLAS! Un fanfic hecho especialmente para los que no son alérgicos a la risa y deseen ver a los caballeros de Atena desde otra perspectiva.
1. Chapter 1

**DONCELLAS EN EL SANTUARIO**

**¡¡CUIDADO SANTUARIO, QUE AQUI LLEGAN LAS DONCELLAS!! Un fanfic hecho especialmente para los que no son alérgicos a la risa y deseen ver a los caballeros de Atena desde otra perspectiva.**

**^_^ Hola a todos soy Kristal de Iris. Les cuento que este fanfic fue creado junto a mi amiga Neko de Libra, hace mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste ya que fue hecho con mucho cariño. **

**CAPITULO I.- ¿Te conozco?**

Una muchacha de cabello castaño, recogido en una coleta, caminaba alegremente por un sendero desértico en medio de las montañas griegas, su único pensamiento era llegar pronto a su destino.

- ^_^ ¡Pronto! ¡Pronto llegare y lo veré! o.o??? ¿Como se vera ahora? Recuerdo que desde niños él era muy apuesto y valeroso. n_n Solo espero que no me haya olvidado.

Así con estos pensamientos y la esperanza latente caminaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que algo venia rodando desde lo alto de la montaña, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y cayo sobre ella.

- u.u ¡Uf! ^_^ Menos mal que caí en algo blandito-decía otra muchacha pelirroja de cabello largo y suelto, que había resbalado y rodado cuesta abajo- n_n?? ¿Pero en que me caí?- se pregunto, mirando bajo ella, descubrió a la otra muchacha, que aun no se recuperaba del golpe _

-O.O ¡Es una chica! ¿Oye te encuentras bien?-pregunto la pelirroja mientras la sacudía para que recobrara el sentido

- _ ¿Que paso?-pregunto algo mareada la de cabello castaño

- u_u ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Lo que pasa es que me resbale y aterrice encima de ti-decía apenada

-n_n ¡No te preocupes! ¡Me encuentro bien!-decía la castaña

-^_^ ¡Que bueno, me diste un susto tremendo! A propósito ¿Como te llamas?-le preguntaba la pelirroja mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Yo me llamo Kristal de Iris! ^_^ ¿Y tu?-preguntaba la castaña

-¡Mucho gusto!^_^ ¡Yo soy Neko de Libra!-contesto la pelirroja

-El gusto también es mío n_n -notando su mochila- ¿Estas viajando?

-Si, voy a visitar a una persona muy especial para mí. u_u A decir verdad, no lo veo desde hace tiempo-dice Neko

-¿En serio? n_n Yo también estoy de viaje, voy a visitar a mi primo. u_u Yo tampoco lo veo desde que éramos unos niños-dice Kristal

-^_^ Y ¿A donde te diriges?-pregunta Neko

-n_n Me dirijo al Santuario de Atena-responde Kristal

-O.O ¡¿Al Santuario de Atena?! ^_^ ¡Que coincidencia, yo también! ¿Que te parece si nos vamos juntas Kristal?

-n_n ¿Me parece una excelente idea Neko?

Y así ambas muchachas continúan su camino, convirtiéndose en buenas amigas y compartiendo la información que tienen sobre todos los santos de Atena, en especial de los dorados. Hasta que al fin divisan el Santuario.

-¡Mira ya llegamos!-grita alegremente Neko, indicando en dirección del Santuario.

-¡Que bien!-responde Kristal igual de alegre.-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Pues ir al Santuario-responde Neko

-De acuerdo- Diciendo esto las chicas comienzan a descender de la montaña, hasta que son detenidas por un par de guardias del Santuario.

-¡Alto ahí!-grita uno de los guardias- ¡Este territorio esta prohibido para turistas!

-¿Turistas? ¡Nosotras no somos turistas!-dice Neko

-¿Entonces?-pregunta el otro guardia

-Verán, hemos venido de visita al Santuario-dice Kristal

-¡De visita al Santuario!-gritan ambos guardias- ¿Y a quien han venido a visitar?

-A mi primo: "Camus de Acuario"-responde Kristal-Y ahora si fueran tan amables de dejarnos pasar...

-¡Un momento! No podemos dejarlas pasar sin comprobar lo que nos dijeron

-¿Entonces?-pregunta Neko

-Llamaremos a ese caballero dorado. Si el corrobora su historia, entonces podrán pasar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Que esperan para traerlo?-insiste Kristal, que esta ansiosa de ver a su querido primito

-Si, si, ya voy-dice uno de los guardias mientras se aleja corriendo. Pocos minutos después regresa con Camus a su lado.

-¡Camus!-corre Kristal a abrazarlo- ^_^ ¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte?

-Un momento-dice Camus todo serio- Si es cierto que somos primos ¿Por que no te recuerdo?

- ¬_¬ ¡¡Pero que ingrato!! ¿Como pudiste olvidarte de mi? u_u ¡Y yo que venia a visitarte porque estaba preocupada por ti!

Camus todavía dudando, mira de pies a cabeza a ambas chicas y dirigiéndose a Kristal le pregunta.

-Dime y ¿Como es que somos parientes?

-Es que mi abuelita era francesa y tú eres francés ¿Verdad? Además quien más sabría los siguientes datos:

_Tu Rango es de Caballero dorado_

_Tu Constelación es Acuario. _

_Tu Edad: 20 _

_Altura: 180cm _

_Peso: 76kg _

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 de Febrero _

_Tipo de sangre: O _

_Lugar de origen: Francia _

_Lugar de entrenamiento: Siberia _

_Técnicas especiales: Polvo de Diamantes, Rayo de Aurora y Ejecución Aurora _

Camus se queda boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos y solo asiente con la cabeza.

- O_O ¡Jamás creí que alguien supiera tanto sobre mí!

- n_n Es que a parte de ser tu prima, soy tu admiradora.

- ¿Y como te llamas?-pregunta interesado el Santo de Acuario

-Me llamo Kristal de Iris-responde la castaña

-¡¡¡¿Kristal!!! O.O ¡¡¿Tu eres Kristal?!!-pregunta Camus

- u_u ¡Ya te dije que si!-contesta algo dolida

- ^_^ ¡¡Pero que gusto me da verte prima!! ¡Perdóname por no reconocerte, pero es que a pasado tanto tiempo!-dice Camus mientras la abraza.

- n___n ¡No te preocupes, te entiendo! ¡Es que nos separaron de chiquitos!-dice con una sonrisa y voz inocente.-Déjame presentarte a mi amiga Neko, ella es mi compañera de viaje.

-¡Hola!-saluda Neko con una gran sonrisa-¡Que gusto me da conocerte!

-¡El gusto es mío!-dice mientras la saluda con la elegancia que le es tan característica y dirigiéndose a los guardias les dice-¡Ahora ellas estarán a mi cargo!- A lo que los guardias solo afirman con sus cabezas. Luego Camus las guió dentro del territorio del santuario y se dirigió a las doce casas, mientras lo hacia Kristal se sujeto de su brazo, para luego no soltarlo mas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II.- Las Doce Casas**

**CASA DE ARIES**

Mu se encontraba en la puerta de la Casa de Aries, al ver a Camus se adelanto para saludarlo y de paso averiguar quienes lo acompañaban

-Hola Camus-saludo- ¿Quienes son estas preciosas chicas que te acompañan?

-Hola Mu. Ella es mi prima Kristal y su amiga Neko.

-Hola Neko- saludo gentilmente

-¡Hola!-respondió alegremente dándole la mano. Después Mu se dirigió a la otra muchacha.

-Hola Kristal. Es un gusto conocerte-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hooola-respondió Kristal con voz suave y soñadora, las mejillas sonrojadas y corazoncitos en los ojos, mientras le daba la mano a Mu. Camus al darse cuenta de esto, aclaro su garganta muy molesto.

- Ò_Ò ¡Se nos hace tarde!-dijo con enfado, mientras una vena aparecía en su frente, luego sujeto rápidamente a su prima del brazo, jalándola hacia la siguiente casa.

-¡Adiós Mu!-se despidió Kristal agitando la mano, aun con la mirada soñadora, mientras eran seguidos por Neko, que apenas podía seguirles el paso por la rapidez con que Camus caminaba.

**CASA DE TAURO**

-Hola Camus-saludo Aldebarán al ver al santo de acuario ¿Quienes son ellas?-pregunto señalando a las chicas

-Hola Aldebarán-respondió el saludo, algo más tranquilo-Ellas son Neko y mi prima Kristal, están de visita.

-¡Hola Aldebarán!-saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo, sin esperar que el otro se les adelantara

-¡Guauu! ¡Pero que alto esta!

-¡Y que músculos!-decía mientras le tomaba un brazo

-¡Si, se nota que es todo un torito!

-¿Eres de Brasil, verdad?

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces te gusta el fútbol?

-¿ Y que me dices de la Zamba?

Camus al ver tan rojo e incómodo a Aldebarán, sin mencionar la gran gota que apareció detrás de su cabeza, decidió acortar la visita.

-Heeeee.....¡Mejor nos vamos!- dijo tomando un brazo de cada chica, a cada lado y jalándolas a la siguiente casa.

-¡Adiós Aldy!

-¡Luego nos enseñas a bailar la Zamba!

**CASA DE GEMINIS**

Al entrar en la casa, se encontraron dentro de un laberinto

-¿Donde esta la salida?-pregunto Neko con signos de interrogación.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Camus-A estos gemelos se les ocurrió poner su laberinto- En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos

-¡Camus amigo! No sabíamos que estabas aquí-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-¿Que haces por aquí y quienes son ellas?-pregunto el otro. Antes de que Camus pudiera contestar, ambas chicas se abalanzaron a los gemelos.

-¡Saga!-grito Kristal, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-¡Kanon!-grito Neko abrazando al otro

Los dos gemelos se quedaron quietos por la sorpresa de verse muy bien abrazados de ambas chicas, con una gota en la cabeza de cada uno.

-¿Nos acompañan a la salida?-pregunto Neko con voz infantil

-¡Es que no sabemos como salir!-dijo Kristal de igual modo

-Sii...si..-respondieron todavía algo shockeados

Luego, sin saber que mas hacer, las guiaron a la salida de la casa, muy bien sujetados del brazo, mientras eran seguidos por Camus.

-¿Cuantas casas todavía nos falta por pasar?- se preguntaba mientras contaba sus dedos, y se lamentaba internamente, por el comportamiento de ambas chicas.

-¡Gracias! Estamos muy agradecidas-dijo Kristal

-Luego venimos a darles otra visita-les dice Neko con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras son arrastradas por Camus.

**CASA DE CANCER**

-Aquí dan escalofríos-dice Kristal, mientras tiembla ligeramente

-Y la decoración es pésima-critica Neko

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?!-gruñe Mascara de la Muerte (Como el nombre es muy largo, de ahora en adelante se abreviara MM), saliendo de entre las sombras

-Es mi prima Kristal y su amiga Neko-responde Camus algo cansado y molesto

-¡Oye! ¿No has pensado en abrir una funeraria?-pregunta Kristal

-¡Es que aquí huele a muerto!-dice Neko

-¡¡¿Como dicen?!!-grita MM, con una gran vena en la cabeza y preparándose par lanzar sus ondas infernales

-¡¡Mejor nos vamos de aquí!!-dice Camus, al mismo tiempo que carga a ambas chicas y sale corriendo.

**CASA DE LEO**

-¡Camus! Que gusto verte amigo-saluda Aioria al verlo llegar a toda prisa, cargando a las chicas.

-Hola Aioria-responde respirando agitadamente y antes de que le pregunte- Ellas son Kristal, mi prima y su amiga Neko.

-¡Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas!-saluda Aioria con una gran sonrisa

-Hola Aioria- saluda Kristal

-Hola ¿En serio eres un León?-pregunta Neko

-Si, ¿Por que?-pregunta intrigado

-¡Es que mas pareces un gatito!-le dice Kristal con voz melosa

-¡Si, un gatito muy bonito!-dice Neko dulcemente mientras le acaricia el cabello.

-¡Ayyy! ¡Yo también quiero acariciarlo! ¡Ven, minino, minino!-le llama Kristal, mientras Aioria esta todo sonrojado, con una gota en la cabeza, no sabe como reaccionar

-¿Te puedo llamar Simba?-pregunta Neko

-¡Ya es suficiente!¡Vamonos!-grita Camus, con su vena en la cabeza, mientras las jala hacia la salida

-¡Adios gatito Aioria!-se despide Neko

-¡Nos veremos después minino!-dice Kristal

**CASA DE VIRGO**

Shaka se encuentra meditando como siempre, en la posición de loto, con los ojos cerrados, en todo el Templo de Virgo hay total silencio, mientras siente que va acercándose al anhelado octavo sentido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HOLA SHAKA!!!!!!!!!-gritan ambas chicas como saludo. Shaka se sobresalta con estos gritos, hasta el punto de abrir los ojos en toda su capacidad.

-¡Guauuu!¡Pero que lindos ojos tienes!-dice Neko

-¡Ay si! ¡Son de un azul precioso!-dice Kristal con una mirada soñadora

-¡Deberías abrirlos mas seguido!-dice alegremente Neko

-¡Y su cabello es tan largo y dorado!-dice Kristal con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Shaka al principio no reacciona, pero poco a poco se ve que una vena nace en su cabeza y va creciendo cada vez más.

-¡CAMUS!¡LLEVATE A ESTAS DOS AHORA!-ordena Shaka, con su vena a punto de explotar. Camus obedece y se las lleva lo mas rápido que puede.

**CASA DE LIBRA**

-Hola Camus ¿Por que vienes tan agitado?-pregunta el ahora joven santo

-Es una larga historia Docko-le responde

-¿Y quienes son ustedes jovencitas?

-Yo me llamo Kristal de Iris y soy la prima de Camus.

-Y yo soy Neko de Libra

-¿Y por que de Libra?-pregunta extrañado Docko

-¡Es que es mi signo!-le responde Neko

-¡Ohhh!-exclama Docko

-¡Oye, de cerca te ves mas joven!-le dice Neko

-¡Se nota que el Mesopheta Minos hizo su trabajo!-exclama Kristal

-¡Es cierto, además de joven se ve más fuerte!-afirma Neko

-¡Además de apuesto!-dice Kristal

-Bueno yo....-trata de responder Docko, sonrojado por los alentadores comentarios

-¡Basta!¡Es hora de irnos!!- les dice molesto Camus, con su ya conocida vena en la cabeza y las jala a la salida

-¡Chau Docko!-se despiden ambas

**CASA DE ESCORPIO**

-¡Hola amigo Camus!-saluda alegremente Milo, feliz de ver a su secreto amor. Al verlo, Neko se abalanza sobre él.

-¡¡Milo, mi Milo!!-exclama mientras se abrazaba fuertemente de él

-¿Como que tu Milo?-pregunta este extrañado y tratando de librarse del abrazo

-¡Claro, es que soy tu prometida!.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿PROMETIDA?!!!!!-gritan Camus y Milo al mismo tiempo

-¿No te acuerdas? Tu padre nos comprometió cuando éramos muy pequeños

-¡Oye, no te abras confundido de caballero?-pregunta esperanzado Milo

-Tú eres Milo ¿Verdad?

_Tu Constelación: Escorpio _

_Edad: 20 _

_Altura: 185cm _

_Peso: 84kg _

_Nacimiento: 8 de Noviembre _

_Tipo de sangre: B _

_Lugar de origen: Grecia _

_Lugar de entrenamiento: Milos Island, Grecia _

_Técnicas especiales: Ataque Escorpion, Picadura de Escorpion/Aguja Escarlata y La Restricción. _

-¡Pues si!

-Entonces no hay error ^_^

-¿En serio? Si es cierto ¿Porque te presentas después de todo este tiempo? ¬_¬-pregunta Camus

-¡Es que aun no estaba preparada! n_n

-¿Preparada para que?-pregunta Milo

-¡Para darte un heredero!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Como?!!!!!!!!

-¡Si, tu padre quería que tuvieras descendencia!

-¿Por que mi padre nunca me consultaba nada?- Se lamento Milo

-¡Bueno ya que es tu prometida, supongo que lo mejor es que se quede contigo!-dice muy enojado Camus, dirigiéndose a la salida

-¡¡No Camus!! ¡¡Compréndelo, esto no es mi culpa!! ¡¡Por favor, no me dejes solo con ella!!-le suplica Milo, mientras le sujeta de la capa para que no se vaya.

-¡Esta bien!-acepta Camus de mala gana-¡De todas maneras dije que ambas estarían bajo mi cargo.

Luego toma a ambas chicas de los brazos y las lleva a la salida.

-¡Adiós Milo!-se despide Kristal

-¡¡Volveré mi amor!!!!- dice Neko, agitando la mano de manera coqueta.

**CASA DE SAGITARIO**

-¡Que tal Camus! ¿Quienes son esas chicas?

-Mi prima Kristal y su amiga Neko-responde algo cansado, mientras piensa: "Solo faltan dos casas, dos casas"

-¡Tu prima! ¡Pues es todo un honor conocerte linda y a ti también Neko! ¡Mi nombre es Ayoros!

-¡El gusto es nuestro Ayoros!-contesta sonriente Kristal

- Disculpa, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dice Neko

-¡Si, claro!-contesta

-¿Como es que un centaurito es hermano de un gatito?-pregunta Neko

-¿¿¿Gatito????-pregunta con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-¡Ya es hora de irnos!-exclama Camus, mientras otra vez las jala a la salida

**CASA DE CAPRICORNIO**

-¡Hola Camus! ¿Y estas jóvenes?

-¡Hola Shura! Ellas son Kristal y Neko-dice-Kristal es prima mía

-¡Vaya, no sabia que tenias primos!

-¡Créeme, a veces me gustaría no tenerlos!, responde con cara de resignación, mientras piensa:"Solo una casa más, solo una más"

-¡Es un placer conocerlas damitas!-saluda el guardián de la décima casa

-¡El placer es todo nuestro Shura!-contesta sonriente Kristal

-¿Tu eres el que tiene el poder de Excalibur ¿cierto?-pregunta Neko

-Si, asi es-contesta extrañado de que sepan tanto

-Entonces debe ser muy útil tener ese poder-dice Kristal

-Si, como rebanar pan-dice Neko

-¡¡¿Pan?!!-pregunta con una gota en la cabeza

-Si, para hacer sándwich-dice Kristal

-¡¡¿Sándwich?!!-la gota rápidamente se convierte en una vena

-Hablando de comida, ya me dio hambre ¿Nos invitas un sándwich?-pregunta Neko

-¡Que buena idea! Así veremos como utiliza Excalibur-dice todo entusiasmada Kristal

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya vámonos!-grita Camus, sujetando a ambas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

**CASA DE ACUARIO**

-¡¡Al fin llegamos!! ¡¡Gracias Atena!!-dice Camus, agradeciendo de rodillas

-¡Que bonita casa tienes primo!-dice Kristal

-Es verdad-como meditándolo-¿Oye creo que nos falta hacer algo?-dice Neko

-¡Ya se! Nos falta conocer a Afrodita-dice Kristal

-¿Y que esperamos?-y así salen corriendo hacia el siguiente templo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooo!!!!!-grita Camus, con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus lindos ojos, pero es tarde las chicas ya se fueron.

**CASA DE PISCIS**

-¡Umm, pero que rico huele!-dice Neko

-Es por las rosas-dice Kristal mientras se acerca a una de esas flores

-¡¡Aléjense de mi jardín, intrusas!!-grita enojado Afrodita al ver a las chicas.

-¡No somos intrusas! Soy la prima de Camus-dice Kristal

-¿Prima de Camus?-pregunta Afrodita con signos de interrogación

-Así es, me llamo Kristal y ella es mi amiga Neko.

-Bueno si así son las cosas. Me llamo Afrodita-se presenta con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Mucho gusto Afrodita! A propósito, que lindo jardín tienes-dice Kristal

-Si, se nota que lo cuidas mucho, al igual que tu piel-dice Neko

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tu maquillaje casi no se nota!-dice maravillada Kristal

-Y tu cabello ¿Como haces para que te quede tan sedoso?-pregunta Neko

-^_____^ Bueno no por nada llevo el nombre de la diosa de la belleza-dice todo engreído y feliz Afrodita, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se acomoda el cabello.

-¿Nos podrías dar algún consejo de belleza?-pregunta Kristal

-Si ¡Por favor!-le pide Neko con voz dulce e infantil

-^___^ Ya que insisten-dice y comienza a darles la receta de una mascarilla facial- Y tienen que mezclar los ingredientes y bla, bla, bla, se lo ponen y bla, bla, bla.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III.- ¡Vamos a quedarnos!**

**NUEVAMENTE CASA DE ACUARIO**

-¡Ya era hora de que regresaran! ¿En que lío se metieron ahora? No me sorprendería que Afrodita les lanzara sus rosas-les reclama Camus todo enojado nuevamente con su vena en la cabeza

-¡Para nada! Afrodita es muy agradable-le dice Kristal

-¿En serio?-pregunta escéptico Camus

-Si, hasta nos dio la receta de una mascarilla facial de rosas- dice Neko

-¡En fin!-suspira Camus- Vengan, las llevare a su habitación.

Camus las lleva a la parte privada del templo, que es de uso exclusivo para el guardián de la casa y luego a una de las habitaciones que existía en el lugar. Al entrar vieron que era espaciosa, iluminada y cómoda.

-¡Gracias Primito!-le agradece Kristal, mientras le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada-responde algo sonrojado Camus, que no esta acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño-Las dejare solas para que se acomoden.

-¡De acuerdo!-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

Cuando Camus sale de la habitación, escucha que están tocando a la puerta principal de la parte privada del templo. Al abrir se encuentra con Shión, acompañado de los otros caballeros dorados.

-¡Gran Patriarca! ¿A que debo su visita?- pregunta mientras le invita a pasar

-He venido por unas quejas de tus compañeros-le dice señalando a lo otros dorados, que no tardan en entrar.

-¡Camus, he sabido que unas visitas tuyas incomodan a los caballeros, así que he decidido, que se vayan lo más antes posible!

Justo en ese momento las dos chicas, se asomaron a la puerta, para averiguar de donde venían esas voces, para luego salir gritando y dando saltitos, antes de que Camus pudiera hacer algo.

-¡¡¡SHION!!!-gritaban emocionadas, mientras cada una le sujetaba un brazo.

-¡Al fin te tenemos cerca! ¡Eres tan lindo!-dice Kristal

-¡De cerca te ves mas tierno!-dice Neko

-¡Eres tan guapo!-dice Kristal

-¡Tan joven, para tu edad!-dice Neko

-¡Y que cuerpo!-dice Kristal

-¡Sin mencionar sus ojos!-dice Neko

-¡Y su cabello!-dice Kristal

Shión al verse rodeado de estas jovencitas, se sintió como una estrella de cine y medito su decisión.

-¡Cambie de opinión!^___^ ¡Pueden quedarse!-dice todo sonriente

- n__n ¡Gracias Shión!-agradecieron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Y díganme ¿Como se llaman?-pregunto Shión

-Yo me llamo Kristal de Iris y soy la prima de Camus

-Y yo me llamo Neko de Libra y soy la Prometida de Milo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿LA PROMETIDA DE MILO?!!!!!!!!!-Preguntan en uno todos, menos Camus, que miraba como Milo trataba de ocultarse.

-Si, déjenme contarles-dice Neko y comienza a relatarles todo sobre su compromiso.

-¡Ahora todo esta claro!-exclama Shión-^__^ ¡Y como me caen bien, haremos una fiesta en su honor, esta noche!

- n___n ¡Ahhh!¡Gracias Shión!!-agradecen alegremente las dos al mismo tiempo

-Kristal-se dirige Shión- tienes mi permiso de quedarte en el Templo de Acuario con tu primo Camus-dice todo solemne

-Gracias Patriarca-responde siguiendo la solemnidad

-Neko, tienes mi permiso de quedarte en el Templo de Escorpio con tu prometido Milo

-¡Oh, gracias Patriarca!-agradece muy feliz ^__^

-¡¡Por favor no, Patriarca!!-exclama Milo al borde de la desesperación

-¡Es tu prometida Milo! ¡Lo correcto es que se quede contigo, así que aprovechen para conocerse mejor!

-¡Pero Patriarca!-suplica Milo al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¬_¬ ¡Pero Nada! ¡Llévala a tu templo Milo!-ordena Shión enojado, con una vena en la cabeza

- T_T ¡Pero...!

- Ò_Ò ¡¡AHORA!!-grita Shion, con la mencionada vena a punto de explotar

- U_U ¡Esta bien!-acepta gruñendo y todo cabizbajo. Luego se dirige a Neko.

-¡Pero ni creas que dormirás en mi habitación!-Grita Milo

-¡No importa!-dice toda despreocupada-Puedo esperar a la noche de bodas.

Luego de eso Milo se dirige a su templo junto con Neko, mientras los otros caballeros, comienzan a burlarse.

-¡Uyyy, Milo esta comprometido!

-¡El escorpión ya no podrá ir de cacería!

-¡¿Para cuando es la boda?!

-¡De seguro tendrán muchos escorpioncitos!

Y mientras escuchaba las risas y burlas de los demás caballeros, Milo se lamentaba de su mala suerte y de haberle tocado un padre malvado.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV.- El Baile**

Cuando llega al Templo de Escorpio, Milo se dirige a la parte privada, seguido alegremente por Neko y luego le ofrece una de las habitaciones a su prometida.

-Puedes acomodarte aqui-dice Milo de mala gana

-^_^ ¡Gracias mi amor! ¿Puedo darme una baño ahora? ¡Es que quiero estar linda para ti!- le dice todo coqueta

-. ¡Haz lo que quieras!-le responde Milo, mientras se va del templo, seguramente un pequeño paseo le ayudaría a despejar sus dudas. ¿Por que tenia que pasar esto? ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de declararse a Camus!

Más tarde Milo llega a su templo y encuentra a algunos de los caballeros como MM, Aioria, Kanon y otros, mirando por la cerradura de una de las puertas que hay allí.

-¿¿Que están haciendo ustedes aquí??-pregunta Milo, con mala cara.

Entre ellos se hacen señas y entonces Aioria se acerca a él y trata de alejarlo.

-Ehhh Milo…a ti no te gusta la idea que esa chica sea tu prometida ¿verdad?-pregunta el Santo de Leo

- ¬_¬ ¡¡Claro que no!!-responde Milo

-Y no quieres casarte con ella ¿verdad?-pregunta Aioria

- . ¡No!-contesta molesto Milo

-Ya veo………^_^ Entonces no te molestará que la veamos mientras se ducha ¿verdad?- pregunta sonriente Aioria

- Ò.Ò ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE????!!!!grita, mientras saca su aguja escarlata y comienza a lanzarles su ataque.

-Salgan de mi templo!!! TODOS FUERA!!!!!!!!!-Los intrusos salen corriendo del Templo de Escorpio, intentando no ser alcanzados por el furioso ataque, mientras son perseguidos por Milo, después que se asegura que todos se fueron, vuelve a entrar a su templo muy enfadado.

-Montón de pervertidos………Como se les ocurre hacer semejante cosa-mira hacia la puerta-Como si fuera interesante verla desnuda....-y dudando-Bueno ………quizás no sea tan mala idea....si solo es un momentito……..-dice mientras se agacha y mira por la cerradura. De pronto Neko aparece detrás de él.

-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Que estas mirando?- le pregunta sonriente

- (sobresaltado) ¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡Tú!!..¿Que no estabas??....yo solo estaba!!....

- Acabo de salir de la ducha, es que me dio la impresión de que alguien me miraba-dice Neko mientras mira a Milo que de pronto se sonroja.

-Milo….- Neko pone cara de triste e inocente- …no deberías espiar mientras me baño.

-Yo..…no estaba..…yo..….U_U Lo siento……

-……..Milo……-sonríe- si querías verme desnuda solo tenias que pedírmelo ^_^

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE?????!!!!! ¡¡¡¡No es lo que tu piensas!!!!!......¡¡¡¡Mantente alejada de mí!!!- dice mientras corre a refugiarse a su habitación

**TEMPLO DEL PATRIARCA**

Mas tarde en la noche, se ve a ambas chicas ingresar en el Gran Salón, en donde Atena esta sentada en su trono, rodeada de los santos de bronce. Ambas nada tímidas, no tardan en acercarse a la diosa y en base a adulaciones ganarse su buena voluntad. (n_nU Es que necesitamos muñeca, es decir buenas influencias, para que no nos echen). Luego de esto, Shión se les acerca.

-¿Donde están Camus y Milo?-pregunta el Patriarca

-Camus dijo que le dolía la cabeza-responde Kristal

-Milo dijo que el día de hoy se sentía muy mal-responde Neko.

-¿En serio?-dice Shión con voz dulce y melodiosa a las chicas.

-¡ALDEBARAN!- Le llama potentemente el Patriarca. Cuando tiene al santo de Tauro a su lado, le dice algo al oído en voz bajita.

-¡Si, Gran Patriarca!-responde Aldebarán antes de salir del Salón a toda prisa. Después de un momento se ve a este regresar con Camus y Milo, uno en cada brazo, sujetados del cuello, cosa que sus pies no toquen el piso.

-¡Que bueno que decidieron venir!-les dijo el Patriarca, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente-¡Sus bellas acompañantes los esperan!-les indico el lugar donde se encontraban las chicas, las cuales no tardaron en tomarlos del brazo para que no se fueran a escapar.

Cuando la música, estaba empezando a sonar romántica, a Saori le dio por sacar a a bailar a Seiya. Al verla las chicas decidieron imitarlas.

-¿Camus bailamos?-pregunto entusiasmada Kristal

-¡No!-fue la respuesta seca de Camus

Kristal se sintió triste por la negativa de su querido primito, pero de pronto diviso a otro apuesto caballero que se acercaba.

-Mu bailamos-pregunto sonriente Kristal, cuando lo tuvo cerca. Camus al ver aquello, sin decir palabra tomo el brazo de Kristal y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Neko se alegro de ver a su amiga y luego dirigió una mirada a Milo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-dijo Milo al adivinar las intenciones de Neko

- T_T Pero Milo.....-trato de insistir Neko

- . ¡¡He dicho que no!!-contesto. Neko se sintió muy triste y al ver que no podría convencerlo opto por la única salida que tenia.

-¡¡¡Shión!!!-grito. El Patriarca no se dejo esperar, y no fue necesario que Neko le explicara, pues estaba atento a lo que hacian ambas parejas.

- Ò_Ò ¡¡Milo, llévala a bailar!!-ordeno el Patriarca

- T_T Pero..-trato de objetar el caballero del escorpión

- Ò.Ò ¡¡Es una orden!!-grito Shión

- U_U ¡Esta bien!-acepto de mala gana. Y tomando la mano de su prometida, Milo se dirigió a la pista de baile.

Mientras tanto Kristal se sentía a gusto bailando con su querido primo, pero no podía evitar mirar por encima de su hombro y mandarle algunas miraditas y sonrisas al caballero Mu de Aries, que aunque algo sonrojado, correspondía las sonrisas. Esto no paso inadvertido para Camus, que aprovechando que la tenia abrazada (n_n no olvidemos que es música romántica y por tanto las parejas bailan muy juntitos) se dio media vuelta mientras la tenia sujeta, poniéndola de espaldas a Mu. (^_^U Lo que pasa es que mi primito Camus, es muy sobre protector conmigo, como Ikki lo es de Shun)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V.- Las chicas al rescate**

El baile, estaba en su plenitud. Saori no dejaba de bailar con Seiya, que ya se estaba mareando de dar tantas vueltas. Camus no había dejado de bailar con su prima Kristal, llevándola al otro lado del salón, evitando de toda forma que tanto Mu como ella tuvieran contacto visual. Así que como no veía a Mu, por ninguna parte, Kristal decidió prestar su atención a un rubio de cabellos largos, que tenía los ojos abiertos (para variar) mostrando sus bellos ojos azules, que se encontraba tomando refresco, él cual incrementó su consumo al notar las persistentes miradas y sonrisas de Kristal. Y que al final correspondió tímidamente. Luego Camus dándose cuenta, la llevó a otra parte del salón, en donde esta vez Kristal le sonreía a uno de los gemelos, quien no se hacía problema y le correspondía la sonrisa inmediatamente. Seguramente era Saga, pero no había forma de saberlo con certeza, porque ambos gemelos se habían vestido de igual manera.

Camus, gruño por lo bajo. ¿Es qué acaso no existía un lugar en todo el salón en el cual pudiera dejar a su joven prima a salvo de cualquier caballero?

Mientras tanto Milo, seguía bailando (a la fuerza) con su prometida Neko, la cual se sentía muy feliz de estar con su futuro esposo. Milo se dio cuenta como sin dejar de bailar, Camus se había trasladado al otro lado del salón, así que lo siguió de la misma forma. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle que toda esa situación no era culpa suya y si era necesario declararle su amor y pedirle que fuera su pareja.

Al fin la música dejó de tocar para hacer un intervalo, siendo agradecido grandemente por Seiya que ya se tambaleaba por el mareo de haber dado tantas vueltas y por Milo, que aprovecharía para hablar con Camus. Sin embargo la cosa no sería tan sencilla, empezando porque Neko no se desprendía de su brazo y porque Camus al notar su presencia se dirigió a la Mesa de los bocadillos, acompañado por Kristal. Lo que menos quería era hablar con Milo, pero este no era de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente, así que lo siguió abrazado por Neko.

Cuando estuvieron lado a lado junto a la Mesa de los bocadillos, Milo, intentó hablarle, pero Camus al notar sus intenciones se excusó diciendo que iría un momento al baño, es cierto que dejaría un momento sola a Kristal, pero ¿Qué podría pasar en ese corto tiempo?. Milo no tardo ni un minuto en dar la misma excusa y dirigirse al mismo lugar.

Neko y Kristal se miraron extrañadas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se encaminaron a la puerta del salón.

-¿Oye Kristal, no te parece un poco raro la actitud de Camus y Milo?-dijo Neko, en cuanto estuvieron fuera del salón

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! ¡Mi adorado primito parece estar evitando a Milo!-respondió Kristal

-¿Kristal tu crees qué estos dos tienen algo más que amistad?- preguntó Neko

- No lo se Neko, pero si así fuera ¿Tú te opondrías a su amor? ¡Lo digo porque tu eres la prometida de Milo!-exclamó Kristal

-¡Yo amo mucho a Milo! ¡Pero si él logra ser feliz a lado de tu primito, yo no me opondré! ¡Sin embargo su papá lo va a matar!-exclamó Neko

-Bueno, lo mejor será no sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas-exclamó Kristal-Primero debemos averiguar lo que sucede ¿Te parece?

-Por mi esta bien-contestó Neko

En ese momento vieron dos siluetas saliendo del salón, por lo que ambas muchachas se escondieron detrás de un gran pilar, pensando que eran Camus y Milo que venían a buscarlas. Sin embargo resultaron ser Afrodita y MM, que no se detuvieron muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellas.

-¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?!-preguntó molestó MM

-Yo...yo…solo quería regalarte esta rosa-contestó Afrodita extendiéndole la flor, con las mejillas sonrosadas

-¡¡¡PARA ESO ME HICISTE SALIR!!!-gritó MM, destrozando la rosa y lanzándola al suelo. Luego sin dejar de gruñir se adentró de nuevo en el salón, sin darse cuenta de cómo Afrodita caía de rodillas en el suelo y comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. Pero Neko y Kristal habían presenciado todo, así que salieron rápidamente de su escondite y se acercaron al lloroso caballero.

-¿Afrodita, te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada Kristal

Afrodita levantó la mirada, para encontrar a ambas muchachas, que lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación.

-MM me rechazó-dijo en un susurro, antes de aumentar la intensidad de sus lágrimas.

Ambas muchachas trataban de consolarlo, mientras Kristal lo abrazaba, Neko se encargaba de acariciar su bien cuidada cabellera. Afrodita poco a poco se fue calmando y luego se levantó con ayuda de ambas chicas y entre los tres se sentaron en los primeros escalones que llevaban al Gran Salón.

-¡No sabíamos que MM, te gustara!-expresó Kristal

-¿Gustarme? ¡Lo amo con toda el alma!-contestó el caballero de Piscis-¡¡Pero...él no me quiere!!-y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

-¡Tranquilízate Dita! ¡Nosotras te ayudaremos!-exclamó Neko-¿Verdad Kristal?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay nada imposible para nosotras! ¡Las Chicas Súper poderosas!-dijo Kristal muy animada

-¿En serio me ayudarán?-preguntó Dita con un brillo de esperanza

-¡Ya te dijimos que sí! ¡Así que deja de llorar, arréglate el maquillaje y vuelve a la fiesta!-le dijo Neko con una suave sonrisa

-¡Y no te preocupes por nada! ¡Mañana iremos a tu templo y planearemos como cazar al Cangrejo!-le dijo con voz confiada Kristal

Afrodita hizo lo que le dijeron y con una sonrisa volvió a la fiesta, mientras tanto Kristal y Neko, decidían lo que se debía hacer, después de tener la base de su plan, volvieron a la fiesta. Allí encontraron a Camus mirando a todas partes, seguramente buscándolas a ambas y a Milo tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Adónde fueron?-preguntó un molesto Camus

-¡A tomar aire, primito!-contestó Kristal con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡¡Nos vamos!!-anunció Camus y la tomó de una mano, Kristal se entristeció un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-¡¡Pero Camus, aún no hemos hablado!!-exclamó alarmado el caballero de escorpión, y si era verdad, Milo había tratado de hablar con él, pero Camus solo le daba evasivas.

-¡¡No hay nada que hablar Milo!!-dijo Camus, antes de dirigirse con Kristal, hasta donde estaba Atena y Shión.

-¿Estás segura que quieres irte Kristal?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido Shión

-¡Si Shióncito, digo...Gran Patriarca!-contestó Kristal, si Camus quería irse, debía tener sus motivos.

-¡De acuerdo!-respondió un no convencido Shión-¡Que pasen buenas noches!- Y haciendo una reverencia los habitantes de la Casa de Acuario se despidieron y se dirigieron a la salida, pasando a la lado de Milo, que miraba suplicante a Camus y Neko que le guiño un ojo en complicidad a Kristal.

El camino hacia la Casa de Acuario fue silenciosa, Camus solo pensaba en como olvidar a Milo y Kristal solo pensaba en averiguar lo que le pasaba a su primo. Cuando llegaron al fin, Camus llevó a Kristal hasta la puerta de su habitación para posteriormente irse a la suya, pero fue detenida por Kristal, que lo abrazó por la espalda con cariño. Camus se sorprendió y no sabía como reaccionar, hasta que la escuchó.

-¡Camus sé que algo te pasa y me preocupa no saber lo que es!-le dijo Kristal con voz llorosa

Camus se dio la vuelta con cuidado y cuando estuvo frente a su prima, la abrazo con ternura, cosa rara en este caballero, que generalmente no expresa nada.

-¡Kristal, lo que me pasa es algo complicado, pero no te preocupes, lo superaré!-le dijo confiado, antes de darle un beso en la frente e irse a su habitación.

Kristal, suspiró y se adentró en su propia habitación y antes de dormir se prometió que haría lo posible por ayudar a su querido primito, pero por ahora lo mejor era dirigir sus esfuerzos en ayudar a otro de los caballeros.

Al día siguiente, Camus se levantó y encontró un delicioso desayuno servido en la mesa del comedor, junto con una nota:

_Querido Camus:_

_Prometí ayudar a Afrodita, con algunas cosas, así que no te preocupes por mí, si me necesitas, estaré en el Templo de Piscis._

_Besos, Kristal._

Camus leyó la nota con cuidado y se sentó a desayunar con calma. Si había alguien en quien podía confiar que no sería capaz de seducir a su prima, ese era Afrodita. Luego de desayunar se ocuparía de sus deberes de caballero. Claro esta que por la fiesta de anoche, todo el mundo debe haberse quedado hasta tarde y por tanto tenía bastante tiempo para cumplirlos.

Mientras tanto, Kristal y Neko, planeaban junto con Afrodita, lo que debían hacer.

-¡Te digo, que es la mejor solución!-decía Neko

-¡Pero nos llevará demasiado tiempo hacerlo!-contestó con tristeza Afrodita

-¡No si usamos esto! ¡Les presentó a mi Medallón Mágico!-les dijo Kristal mostrándoles un medallón en forma de media luna, con varias piedras preciosas, de distinto tamaño y color a su alrededor.

-¿Dijiste mágico?-preguntó Neko

-¡Así es, mi medallón es capaz de realizar hasta el menor de los deseos!-contestó orgullosa Kristal

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?-preguntó Neko algo dolida por su falta de confianza

-¡No te enojes Neko! ¡Lo que pasa es que solo lo uso en situaciones de emergencia!-explicó Kristal

-¿Y cómo lo obtuviste?-preguntó Neko con curiosidad

-¡Prometo contártelo después! ¡Ahora debemos apresurarnos a cumplir con el plan!- y diciendo esto Kristal se encaminó a la salida, siendo seguida por Neko y Afrodita.

Las tres chicas, digo...las dos chicas y un caballero que se les parecía, bajaron los escalones en dirección a la Casa de Cáncer. Al pasar por Acuario vieron a Camus, y lo saludaron sin aligerar la velocidad de sus pasos. Camus se extrañó un poco, así que decidió observar lo que hacían. Las vio pasar por los diferentes Casas, sin detenerse en ninguna, ni siquiera en Escorpio, (lo que pasa es que Milo seguía durmiendo) hasta que al fin llegaron a la Casa de Cáncer. Pasó un momento y Camus observó como volvían a salir pero esta vez se dirigían escalones arriba. Cuando volvieron a pasar por su Casa, pudo observar que todas, digo, los tres, tenían una pícara sonrisa, que lo puso nervioso. ¡Algo habían hecho!

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de Piscis, comenzaron a arreglar a Afrodita, mientras Kristal lo peinaba, Neko lo maquillaba y Afrodita trataba de reunir sus fuerzas, para lo que vendría. Todos se apresuraron, porque sabían que no contaban con mucho tiempo. Y estaban en lo correcto, porque MM, se había levantado perezosamente, se había vestido y pensaba ir a robar algo de leche para su desayuno, a alguno de los otros caballeros que todavía se encontraran dormidos.

Cuando salió de su habitación, por poco se cae de espaldas, se encontró con que su templo, estaba decorado con Rosas ¡¡Rosas por todas partes!! y sabía quien era el causante de esto, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó una frenética carrera en dirección al Templo de Piscis. Corría tan veloz por las diferentes casas, que dejaba una estela de polvo a su paso, mientras sentía como su ira iba creciendo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al Templo de Piscis, en donde su dueño indicaba con su cosmos que se encontraba en el jardín. MM se dirigió al jardín, pensando en las diferentes maneras de matar a Afrodita, pero sus ideas fueron borradas cuando lo vio sentado en medio de sus rosas.

Afrodita estaba vestido con una fina túnica blanca, los rayos del sol hacían brillar su cabello y daban un aspecto angelical a su bello rostro. Cuando Afrodita vio tan absorto a MM, se levantó con elegancia y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia él, hasta que lo tuvo frente a frente. MM no podía apartar sus vista de tan bella criatura, su bello rostro, sus preciosos ojos azules, sus sensuales labios, que a cada momento lo volvían más loco, y sin quererlo evitar MM, abrazó fuertemente a Afrodita y le beso con pasión, Afrodita sintió que su sueño se volvía realidad, le beso con locura extrema y él le correspondió con la misma pasión.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, MM lo apretó más a su cuerpo, no quería dejar de sentir a tan bella criatura, mientras Afrodita con una sonrisa, le acariciaba su varonil rostro.

-¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme?-preguntó coquetamente Afrodita

-¡Que…que...que me gustó mucho como arreglaste mi templo!-respondió MM y con una sonrisa fue esta vez Afrodita quien lo besó.

Desde unos rosales Neko y Kristal miraban toda la escena y saltaban de alegría, pero como no querían interrumpir a los nuevos enamorados, se dirigieron sigilosamente a la salida.

-¡Me siento muy feliz, todo resultó como lo planeamos!-dijo Neko, mientras bajaban las escaleras

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? ¡Recuerda que somos las chicas súper poderosas!-exclamó Kristal

-¡Creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestro nombre! ¡Nos pueden demandar!-dijo Neko

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué te parece las Súper Doncellas?-preguntó Kristal

-Si, me gusta ese nombre-respondió Neko con una sonrisa

Al llegar a Acuario, se encontraron en plena puerta con un preocupado Camus.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? ¡MM pasó por aquí como un rayo! ¡Jamás lo vi tan molestó!-exclamó Camus

-¡No te preocupes primito! ¡Lo que sucede es que MM y Afrodita ya son novios!-le dijo Kristal

-¡¡¡¿COMO?!!!-exclamó sorprendido Camus-¡¡Tienen que estar bromeando, esos dos ni siquiera se soportan!!

Justo en ese momento Afrodita y MM, pasaron a su lado tomados de la mano, tan absortos el uno del otro que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de como Camus los miraba boquiabierto y ambas chicas sonreían ampliamente, felices de haber conseguido ayudar a formar esa parejita.

-¿Kristal tu crees que haya otras personas que necesiten nuestra ayuda?-preguntó Neko

-¡Yo creo que si! ¡Y por tanto es nuestro deber ayudarles!

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad mi amiga y yo solo escribimos la historia hasta este punto, pero me gustaría continuarla, así que con gusto recibiré las ideas que tuvieran para seguir la historia, de lo contrario, pues estoy dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de criticas, incluso tomatazos. ^_^U **

**También les invito a que lean mi otro fanfic de Saint Seiya "ME PERTENECES" de la pareja Ikki / Hyoga y me dejen sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, aquí me tienen de nuevo, trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO VI.- Ayudemos a Radamanthys**

Era un nuevo día en el Santuario de Atena, el sol brillaba esplendorosamente y todos los caballeros se encontraban en sus labores diarias. La noticia del noviazgo entre Afrodita y Mascara de la Muerte, era una muy comentada entre todos. Tanto Neko como Kristal guardaban en secreto los detalles de tan repentino amorío.

Las dos chicas al ver que Camus y Milo estarían ocupados ese día, habían optado por pasear por los alrededores del Santuario.

-Dime Kristal ¿Vas a contarme sobre tu Medallón Mágico?-pregunto Neko, todavía algo dolida de que no se lo hubiera dicho antes.

-Claro Neko. Veras este medallón-dijo mostrando el collar en forma de media luna, con varias piedras preciosas, de distinto tamaño y color a su alrededor, que colgaba de su cuello-Es un regalo de mi abuelito. Según me dijo se lo compro a una gitana y es capaz de realizar cualquier deseo, pero me advirtió que no debo abusar de su poder porque me podría pasar algo muy malo.

-¡Oh, ya comprendo! Es por eso que solo lo usas en caso de emergencia-contesto Neko

-Así es amiga, pero si necesitas algún deseo no dudes en decírmelo-dijo sonriente la prima de Camus.

Neko también sonrió, pero se puso seria de repente al ver cerca de unos matorrales, una figura oscura y sospechosa, que parecía estar espiando a unos caballeros en entrenamiento.

-¡Mira Kristal!-le indico a su amiga después de esconderse detrás de un árbol

- ¬_¬ ¿Quién será ese sujeto, un espía?-contesto esta vigilando desde el mismo árbol

- ¬_¬ O peor aun ¡Un mirón!-dijo Neko tomando una rama gruesa del piso. Kristal imito la acción de Neko y de puntillas ambas chicas se acercaron hasta llegar a la espalda del sujeto sospechoso, quien estaba vestido con una oscura capa que le cubría desde la cabeza. Con una mirada de entendimiento, ambas levantaron los troncos y los dejaron caer sobre el intruso.

- . ¡Toma, toma, por mirón!-exclamaba Neko, mientras seguía dándole golpes

- . ¡Para que aprendas a no espiar!-decía Kristal mientras le seguía dando con la rama del árbol.

- T_T Ay, ay, ay-se quejaba el sujeto-¡Yo no estaba espiando!-un nuevo golpe-¡Esta bien, quizá un poquito!-otro golpe-Ay, ay.

Entre tanto movimiento, la parte que le cubría la cabeza se resbalo, descubriendo su rostro. Kristal dejo de atacarle al reconocerlo.

- O_OU ¿Radamanthys?-pregunto escéptica

- T_T Ay, ay ¡Si, así me llamo! Ay-se quejaba el juez del infierno, mientras trataba de cubrirse de los embates de la otra chica.

- u_u Neko, ya deja de atacarlo-le dijo Kristal, pero su amiga seguía pegándole.

- ¬_¬ ¡Neko que lo dejes!-volvió a repetir Kristal, pero la susodicha seguía con lo mismo, incluso con mas ganas.

- . ¡¡Neko!!-grito ya cansada.

- n_nU Oh, lo siento. Pero le agarre el gusto-contesto algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Radamanthys? Y no trates de mentirnos, porque sino te volveremos a pegar-le advirtió Kristal.

-Solo estaba observando a mi amor secreto-respondió el juez sonrojado por confesarse a dos intimidantes chicas.

-¿Tu amor secreto y quien es?-preguntaron interesadas.

El juez solo le dio una mirada al lugar que hace instantes estaba observando. Las dos chicas vencidas por la curiosidad echaron una mirada. A lo lejos se veía a dos apuestos peliazules idénticos entrenando entre si.

-¡¿Los gemelos de Geminis?!-gritaron ambas

-¿Es Kanon?-pregunto Kristal interesada

-¿Es Saga?-pregunto Neko

-¿Son ambos?-preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo que ambos? ¡A mi, solo me interesa uno!-contesto Radamanthys

-Bueno, es que como los dos son igualitos-se explico Kristal

-Y los dos están rebuenos-dijo Neko

-El único que me gusta es Kanon-contesto el rubio de cejas gruesas, mientras hacia dibujitos en el suelo-Pero no creo que yo le guste-termino de decir con una pequeña nubecita negra encima de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué, te lo dijo cuando te declaraste?-indago Kristal

-Nunca me declare. No soy bueno expresando mis sentimientos-se explico el juez, mientras la nubecita se oscurecía más.

-¿Por qué no anotas lo que sientes por Kanon en unas tarjetas? Así, cuando estés frente suyo puedes leerlas y declararte-aconsejo Kristal

-Si, es una buena idea. Pero no se como acercarme a él, especialmente porque siempre esta acompañado por su hermano-explico Radamanthys. Ambas chicas compartieron una mirada de entendimiento.

-Descuida Rada, tenemos un plan.

Esa noche, tres figuras con vestimentas oscuras se filtraron en el Templo de Géminis. Con el mayor de los sigilos ingresaron en la parte privada del templo y se dirigieron a las habitaciones. Por suerte para ellos había dos puertas, cada una con el nombre de uno de los gemelos. Los tres entraron en la habitación de Kanon, encontrándolo dormido.

Neko se aseguro de trancar la puerta, mientras Kristal alistaba su medallón. Radamanthys se acerco para ver embelezado dormir a su amor.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Kristal en un susurro. Los otros dos cabecearon afirmativamente.

-¡Medallón Mágico, dame lo que quiero y cumple con mi deseo!-grito Kristal, haciendo despertar al peliazul.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!-Kanon no termino de hablar, cuando se encontró totalmente envuelto de pies a cuello por una gruesa soga.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!-exclamo molesto el peliazul tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

-Es por tu bien Kanon-contesto Kristal

-Les dejaremos solos para que puedas charlar tranquilamente con Rada-dijo Neko

Solo entonces el peliazul se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio juez.

-¿Radamanthys?-pregunto incrédulo y al ver que las chicas no bromeaban al decir que los dejarían solos exclamo-¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo con él! ¿Quién sabe que cosas quiera hacerme?

-¡Oh, no creo que nada que tu no quieras!-contesto picadamente Neko

-¡Saga! ¿Dónde esta Saga?-pregunto frenéticamente al ver que las dos doncellas no pensaban ayudarlo.

-Esta profundamente dormido, no creo que despierte hasta mañana-contesto Kristal-Si nos necesitan estaremos fuera.

Y diciendo esto, ambas chicas abandonaron la habitación. Kanon miro nerviosamente al rubio, quien se aclaraba la garganta.

-Te…tengo algo que decirte-comenzó a hablar nerviosamente el juez-Espera, buscare mis tarjetas-dijo buscando dentro de su capa.

-Se que las deje por aquí-susurraba mientras seguía buscando-¡Aquí están!-exclamo alegremente. Pero al mirar el lugar donde había dejado a Kanon (O sea la cama, donde hasta hace poco estaba durmiendo) se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Miro en dirección a la puerta y vio que el peliazul estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella dando brinquitos.

-¡¿Ey, a dónde crees que vas?!-exclamo molesto, dejando caer las tarjetas desparramadas sobre la cama y apresurándose a atrapar a Kanon.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-grito el peliazul tratando de patalear, aunque las cuerdas se lo impidieran, cuando Radamanthys de un solo movimiento, lo cargo sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un costal de papas. Luego fue sentado en una orilla de la cama de un movimiento algo brusco.

-¡Oh, rayos! Deje caer mis tarjetas. Espera mientras las acomodo-dijo Radamanthys mientras las recogía de la cama-¡Ya están listas!-exclamo con triunfo, mirando el lugar donde había dejado a Kanon, pero otra vez lo encontró vacío. Otra vez miro en dirección a la puerta y vio que el peliazul se dirigía hacia allí arrastrando y contoneándose por el suelo como un gusano. Una gran vena apareció en la frente del juez antes de acercarse con grandes zancadas hasta el gemelo menor. Con una mano le tomo del cuello y lo hizo parar, poniéndolo frente suyo.

-¡¡Demonios!! ¡¿Puedes quedarte quieto?! ¡¡Estoy tratando de declararme!!-grito el rubio.

Al escuchar estas palabras Kanon se quedo quieto de la impresión.

-¿De…declararte?-tartamudeo incrédulo

-Si, he tratado de leer lo que escribí en las tarjetas sobre lo que siento por ti-gruño el juez

-¿Lo que sientes por mi? ¿Me…me los leerías?-pregunto tímidamente, sintiendo el latir loco de su corazón.

-Si, claro. ¿Pero, no te vas a mover verdad?-pregunto el rubio con desconfianza

-No, no lo haré-respondió Kanon.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro

-De acuerdo- Radamanthys volvió a aclararse la garganta y tomo una de las tarjetas-Me gustan tus ojos, tu cabello y tus labios-leyó

-Entonces también te gusta mi hermano-contesto el peliazul desilusionado.

-No. Tu hermano no me gusta-dijo el rubio

-Pero somos iguales-dijo el gemelo menor

-No, no lo son. Para empezar tú tienes una peca en el lado derecho de tu rostro, tu sonrisa es más brillante y tu cuerpo mas delgado. Me encanta el movimiento de tu cuerpo cuando luchas, el brillo de tus ojos cuando ríes y el como juegas con un mechón de tu cabello cuando estas aburrido-explico Radamanthys.

-¿Notaste mi peca?-pregunto conmovido.

-Por supuesto. Todo de ti me interesa-dijo el rubio abrazando al atado peliazul y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¡Oh, Rada!-exclamo Kanon antes de acortar la distancia entre sus bocas y darse un apasionado beso.

-Ven conmigo. Vámonos a cualquier lugar que quieras-le propuso el rubio mientras dejaba besos en su rostro.

-¿Podemos ir a las Vegas? Siempre quise ir allí-contesto el peliazul ilusionado

-¡Por supuesto mi amor! Pero desde ya te digo que solo tengo mi última paga. El corrupto de Caronte se agarra todo el dinero que le dejan las almas y Hades solo nos da sueldo mínimo. Así que si quieres ir a apostar tendremos que buscar algún otro dinero.

-¡No hay problema! Nos llevaremos el casco de la armadura de Géminis, esta hecho de oro y si lo empeñamos, seguro nos dan un buen dinero. Total, mi hermano nunca se lo pone porque le aplana el peinado-dijo Kanon alegremente.

-Esta decidido, nos vamos a las Vegas-contesto jubilosamente el juez dándole otro apasionado beso.

Después de una hora, las dos chicas despedían alegremente a los dos enamorados que se iban a Norteamérica, llevándose quien sabe que cosa en una bolsa de plástico y dejando una carta para Saga, en la que Kanon le decía que se fugaba con Radamanthys.

-¿Neko, no te parece romántico el que se escapen juntos?-pregunto suspirando Kristal.

-Claro que si Kristal, claro que si-contesto sonriente Neko.

**Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido aunque sean tomatazos.**


End file.
